Theory of Everything/Transcript
(The movie begins with Activation. screen, Nate is seen opening his eyes. The screen is not black anymore. The camera zooms out to show that Nate is on a ship) *'Nate': The fuck..? *'???': The other human has been rescued. *'??? 2': He is mine to speak with now. (Reveals to be Zack with Forerunner youngling armory, blue eyes, andwears a Forerunner helmet without a visor) Nate, it is great to see you again. *'Nate': My God, Zack, you changed, who is that with you? *(The figure reveals himself to be Sakan with a Forerunner crown, red eyes, Arbiter armory shoulder pads, having a red stripe on his face similar to a scar, and wears a Forerunner cape) *'Sakan': Greatings Nate, I am Sakan, the supreme leader of the Redmark Empire. *'Nate': Redmark Empire? Wait, your a rabbid, right? *'Sakan': That's true, why asking that? *'Nate': Wel, it was obvious why you guys saved me. *'Sakan': We can explain later, right now, the rest of your comrades including your leaders are being prepared to go to Jupiter and that is where we are going. *'Nate': How long has it been?... *'Zack': One year. You're seventeen now. *'Sakan': Would you like a bit of history with the Redmark Empire? *'Nate': Of course, and Zack, are you 13 now? *'Zack': Nope, I am staying 12 forever. *'Nate': (sighs) I'll never understand how that works. *(Title card: Theory of Everything) *(Scene shows to Blackonark, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches to Blackonark, scene switches to the Black Arms fort) *'Jul': That can't be possible, we thought the human was gone. *'Black Doom': Turns out, about one Earth year ago, we seem to assumed he have died in the fall of the Burnstar 2.0, now this Earth year passed and Cortana transmit from one of our Assault Carriers to say he was alive. *'Jul': Well, as long he stays out of our way, we shall continue our best to conquer the universe. But first, we need to capture a human child who is once dead, but was resurrected on planet Jupiter. (Shows a hologram image of Zack) The human fleshing named Zack. *'Warden': How is that even possible, he was composed after we got to my inside portal of death. *'Lord Hater': He's right you know, it has to be impossible. *'Jul': Tell that to Nate's survival, after Zack's quick defeat, he was reborned as a Forerunner hybrid human , and he may not know when he may stay Forerunner, but while he is on Jupiter, he was currently in Redmark territory where he joins them. *'Emperor Awesome': But how are we suppose to capture him if he already bring his old friends from Earth? *'Jul': That is why I have a plan for an ambush. *(Scene switches to Earth as G.U.N soldiers were seen carrying boxes to a rocket) *'Sonic': Hey, what's going on? *'Rayman': Well duh, we are finally having a chance to go to Jupiter to see Zack and he also said he has an old friend. *'Ashley': It's been a year, I missed my baby so much. *'Sonic': Well, you won't miss him anymore. *(They went to the rocket as it blasts off to space, its parts detached, turning into a shuttle as it goes to Jupiter, the shuttle lands into the surface of Jupiter, it's doors were opened) *'Sonic': (Steps into Jupiter's ground) My God, I thought Jupiter would be different. *(They see two Big Grey Redmark Rabbids approaching) *'Big Grey Redmark Rabbid 1': We shall escourt you to your friends and our leader. *(With Nate, Zack, and Sakan) *'Nate': So, what are you going to do to me? How was Zack reborn? *'Sakan': For you see, after our resurrection chamber has been comepletely constructed, Zack was unexpdctly the first human to be reborn as a Forerunner human. And after he had met us, he was recruited by us so that he can help us dish out our revenge on the Empire just because we have failed to- *'Redmark Uggoy Minor': Sakan, the vistors have just arrived. *'Sakan': Bring them here. *(The gang showed up) *'Sonic': Nate? *'Ashley': Zack! (Hugs Zack) Oh my God. I missed you baby. *'Sonic': How the hell are you guys still alive!? *'Zack': I was already revi- *'Nate': Let me talk! I am not sure how they transport m in their ships, but I don't even know how they did it. *'Zack': We used Forerunner transportation to save your life. *'Sonic': But I don't understand is why are these guys helping us? *'Sakan': Well, here is the story, after our failure to defend the citadel that you just took down, we have been exiled to this planet for us to die. But as a matter of fact, we haven't die, so we build our technology by using Forerunner machinery, just like how the Empire created their technology out of Forerunner. And most u up of us, we became a great group of inhabitants all over Jupiter. *'Shadow': How interesting. *'Sakan': And most importantly, one of the created of the greater good told us that praying for Hades is a big mistake so we worshipped the ceators of the grater good now. *'Calvin': If you haven't seem to turn bad anymore, how come you never join us in the first place.' *'Sakan': Because we feared that you might not trust us, since your have an ability to hate on the Empire. *(A Redmark Space Pirate appears) *'Redmark Space Pirte': Sir, Empire forces are planning to ambush us while they are approaching to Jupiter. *'Sakan': They must've been here to capture the Forerunner human! Get to your allies to fight the Empire forces in case they bring in some ground forces. *(The pirate nods and leaves) *'Sakan': Zack, the Empire have came to capture you, I should allow your friends to protect you, while we should fight the Empire forces! *'Sonic': We should do the best we can. *'Nate': Wait, what about me? Where am I supposed to go, I don't have any weapons! *'Sakan': I want you to initiate the defense turrents and in case they are Empire forces trying to engage you, use these weapons! (Give Nate some Redmark Empire weapons) *'Sonic': Guys! They're here! *'Sakan': Already!? (Sees mutiple Empire ships) *'Shadow': They're still alive!? Shit! *(Redmark air forces are attacking Oldborn and Newborn forces) *'Redmark Navisgator': We are already taking care of Empire air forces, but they are already brought their ground forces to attack. *(The gang starts shooting up the Empire forces) *'Silver': I think we got more problems. *(An Empire Kraken appears as it's legs were grabbing hold of ground platforms,) *'Nate': (shoots the Empire Kraken) The planet is being destroyed! *'Sakan': No, it's just that it can grow random platforms. *'Nate': Come on, where's Zack!? *'Sakan': Some inside one of the Redmark temples, hopefully, he is safe. *'Sonic': Both of you check on Zack while we fight the forces off! *'Nate': Of course! *(They checked on Zack to see he is fine) *'Nate': Zack, we need your help! *'Zack': But Nate, I can't get captured by Empire activity. *'Nate': Why not? What happened? *'Zack': Haven't you found out, they would capture me so they could take over our universe. *'Nate': Sakan, has Earth been destroyed? *'Sakan': Hopefully not, the Burnstar 2.0 has fallen after the Empire planning to compose Earth have failed. *'Nate': We need to do something while the rest fend off the Empire. *(A Storm Mgalekgolo approaches, heading straight to Zack) *'Sakan': It's a Mgalekgolo and he's approaching to us, but mostly to the Forerunner human! *(Nate pushes Zack out of the way, saving him, as Nate suddenly teleports) *(Sakan used a laser plunger as he kills the Mgalekgolo) *'Sakan': Where ever you are, take the Forerunner human to the most safest area where no other Empire forces could find him and capture him. Then, continue your best to not let him fall to the hands of Jul Mdama and his Empire forces. *(Back at Blackonark) *'Jul': Several other Empire air forces are still searching for the Forerunner human after the Nate human has escaped with him. *'Doom Eye': That is why we should use him as our own victory weapon. *'Jul': We should remember this, the Forerunner human could be a key for the Mantle from the mysterious Forerunner world, Genesis. And ere is the quote that we shall not forget, the Mantle of Responsibility in the galaxy shelters all, but only the Forerunners are its masters. *(While with Zack and Nate, they are seen in a dark void of nothingness) *'Nate': Where are we...? *(A figure appears in front of them) *'Zack': I don't know who that was but, we got to get out of here! It could be one of the Empire forces. *'???': (echo) I'm on your side. I need to tell you something that could help your mission. *'Zack': (Confused) What do you mean? Who are you exactly? *'???': You'll find out soon enough. I need to introduce you to my...theory. *'Nate': Theory of what? *'???': Everything. *'Zack': (His eyes opened wide) Everything about the Forerunner? *'Nate': That's why he said everything! It means everything. *(Back at Jupiter, the Empire forces are leaving) *'Clark (Rabbid)': We have victory! *'Spider Rabbid': That could be our first victory for this battle. *'Sakan': Nothing can stop the worshipping of the greater good now. *'Sonic': But we don't even know where Nate and Zack went. *(With Nate and Zack) *'Nate': What do you mean by "theory of everything"? *'Zack': Has it something to do with the Forerunner doings, or is it from the history of the Mantle of Responsibility? *'???': It is a matter of life or death. *'Zack': Matter of life or death? What are you talking about? *'???': If you succeed, you will be rewarded. The Empire will be destroyed for good. However, if you fail, you will bring the world with you into a pit of slavery, and you will be mocked and ridiculed. *'Zack': Well, what am I suppose to do? *'???': The Empire has a longer history than most people think. *(Back at Blackonark) *'Jul': I figure out the location of the Forerunner human, he's at a void where it might be possible to be found. *'Black Doom': It seems someone else is there. *'Jul': The 3rd inhabitant has already told him, about his victory would kill all of us and if didn't work, all the humans on Earth would be the true ones to be doomed. Unless I could send in th Prometheans to capture him, this would be our chance. *(Back at the void) *'???': I will send you out now. *'Nate': Uh...alright... *(Nate and Zack suddenly appear in front of Sonic) *'Sonic': Where the Hell have ou guys been? *'Zack': We don't know, it was some sort of black void. *(Suddenly, several Promethean Knights are appearing out of nowhere through Forerunner teleportation) *'Sakan': They got reinforcements! *'Sonic': Someone help me hold them off! *(They tried to hold them off but more of them kept on coming and one of the Knights grabbed Zack) *'Nate': No! Someone get him! *(Sonic tried to rescue Zack from the Knight, but he teleports along with the other Knights) *'Sakan': Oh no. Now Zack would be in the hands of the Empire. *'Nate': And Sonic, they're gonna kill them both! *(At Blackonark, Sonic is being prisonered while Zack is being captured) *'Jul': Now Zack, you shall help us to our victory so we shall finally conquer the universe. *'Zack': I won't help you then. *'Jul': Fool! If you wont help us, then you will be composed as the burning will consume you and we will build from your remains. You have about 1 Earth hour to make up your mind. *'Zack': I already have. *'Jul': I mean for you to make up your own decision whether you get composed or not. *(Zack signals for Sonic to distract Jul) *'Sonic': Hey Jul, I bet you can't lay eggs! *'Jul': (Comes to Sonic's cell) Of course I can't lay eggs, I am only a male. *(Zack tried to escape, but he wasn't moving, he was being hold like a Forerunner force, revealing that Warden is holding him with his force) *'Warden': Foolish youngling, how can you possibly plan to distract Jul from your purpose, it is time to show you how you should feel the hatred you shall feel. (Letting out some substance on Zack, making his eyes from blue to red as his blue lighs go orange) *'Zack': I...I was wrong to be a disrupted for Jul. *'Jul': Ha! Now that you finally make up your mind, now shall you help us? *'Zack': Yes Jul, I shall serve you. *'Sonic': What the Hell!? What have you cunts done to him!? *'Jul': Warden manage to let out some touch of a evil being, making him serve me now. Just like how the Didact used that stuff to make the Prometheans serve him. *(Back at Jupiter) *'Ashley': (Holds communication) Sonic is that you? What's going on!? (Gasps) My son is corrupted? *'Sakan': The Forerunner human has been corrupted!? This could mean only one thing. Zack would now serve Jul since Zack got corrupted from Forerunner reprograming substances, like how the Didact reprogramed ths Promtheans back to serving him. *'Nate': Why did they go for Zack and not me? They were trying to kill me last time... *'Thel': Well obviously, they didn't have time to capture you anymore. *'Sonic': How long has Zack been here? *'Tails': Wow, how did you manage to escape so quick? *'Sonic': They let me off so I could tell you. *'Sakan': We'll, if we could make Zack no longer under Jul's command, Zack might turn back to the good side and all of that you, d be over. *(A Redmark Kig Yar appears) *'Redmark Kig Yar': Sir, more enemy contact is approaching to Jupiter! *'Sakan': What is it!? More Empire reinforcemets!? *'Redmark Kig Yar': Worst! They are some kind of an army led hy the nolonger living traitors of the Empire! *(They see several Slim Shady's army ships approaching) *'Sonic': Looks like the Slim Shady army are mad that we killed Slim and Jackson. It appears to be a remnant of their army. *'Nate': If Slim Shady and Marshall Jackson are dead, how come a remnant of their army avenged them!? *'Slim Shady': (Offscreen) You're confused because they all look the same! *'Eminem': Fuck! *'Slim Shady': I'm still alive, fuckers! *'Sakan': (Holds and activates his laser plunger by releasing a laser/plasma blade) Staand back you fool! You have no right to let your human clan down. And besides, if you want to capture the Forerunner human, you are already too late! *'Sonic': Zack has already fallen to the hands of Jul and his Empire forces! *'Slim Shady': I'm not after that human! *'Shadow': Just give up Slim, you're a fucking loser! *'Slim Shady': (laughs) Shadow, you weren't even made to swear! You sound like a little kid! You're the fucking loser! *'Shadow': (Gets an angry look as his eye twitch) You some of a CUNT!!! (Punches Slim Shady in the stomach as Slim pukes out bloody vomit) *'Sonic': NOW! *(Everyone suddenly attacked Slim Shady) *(Slim Shady attacks them, knocking them to the floor) *'Eminem': I told you! Leave me the fuck alone! *'Slim Shady': And I told you to go fuck yourself! *(The area suddenly shakes as a hole appears, Slim Shady falls in the hole and screams like Wilhelm. What came out of the hoe was a Forerunner Guardian) *'Sonic': Shit! How many Forerunner Guardians are there!? *(The Guardian screeches and released a full blast, knocking away the Slim Shady army fleet and the Guardian teleports through it's portal is it opens then closes) *'Rayman': The Guardian already left and looks like Slim and his army are ina bit of a pickle now. *'Sonic': The Empire must've activate this Guardian! *'Theo': But what about Slim, would he still be alive? *'Sonic': Welll, he might die once he lands on something very dangerous. *'Slim Shady': (offscreen and far away in the hole) Nope! *'Sonic': Dammit! We'll deal with him later! *'Redmark Navigator': Sir, the enemy fleet has fallen. We shall be prepared to destroy the remaining enemy survivors. *'Sakan': Do so. (Ends the communication) The Redmark fleet is already searching for and preparing to slaughter any remaining Slim Shady army survivors. We shall move to pursue. *'Eminem': But he's still alive. He could be hiding somewhere. *'Sonic': He's still in the hole. *'Nate': How the fuck did they survive? *'Sakan': Nate, we are just checking for survivors, that was all. *(At one of the Empire ship with Zack and Jul) *'Jul:' You have 30 Earth minutes. *'Zack': Sir, I already make up my mind, and I already activate one of the Guardians on Jupiter. *'Jul': Oh, now Ma I understand. It's time for you to prepare to help us spread evil across the known universe. *'Zack': That is what I have been prepared to do. (Opens several portals) *(At the crash sites of the Slim Shady army ships on Jupiter) *'Clark (Rabbid)': No sign of enemy survivors, perhaps these inhabitants inside the Slim Shady army ships have died. *'Sonic': Ok, now we have to do is- (Sees an open portal, releasing a swarm of Empire warships Submarine Cruiser, Empire Battle Cruisers, Empire Corvettes, and Empire Submarine Carriers) kick...some..emperial asses. *'Anakin': Well duh, that's what we want ourselves to do! *(The Redmark fleet battled against the Empire fleet) *'Sonic': Come on guys! We're doing good! *(They fight many Empire forces, ships, and vehicles, suddenly, more Empire portals are appearing out of nowhere) *'Nate': What the fuck! Where did they come from? *'Sakan': The Empire must've activate them so they could spread throughout each galaxy in the universe. *'Nate': How the fuck did they do that!? *'Gumball': Duh! Zack was still repormgrammed, they probably allowed him to open portals! *(They see Ashley running to a portal) *'Nate': Ashley! Where the fuck are you going!? *'Ashley': Going to do something that I should've done from a long time ago! Saving my son from those emperial bastards! (Goes to the portal) *'Nate': Dammit! We've lost someone already! *(At Blackonark, Ashley steps out of the portal unnoticeable) *'Ashley': Where are the you, Zack? *(She heard footprints and hides while Zack appears, she suddenly grab Zack and holds a blue glowing device that Zack kept on staring. Hismeye go blue and his orange lights changed back to blue) *'Zack': Mom, I'm...sorry. (Cries and hugs Ashley) *'Ashley': It's not your fault, it was Jul's fault, he did this to you! Come on, lets go back. *(As they got to the portal and went inside, the portals closed) *'Jul': That foolish hero may have make the Forerunner human noonger under my command, but I already got something to continue in bringing the portals. (Holds a Forerunner gadget and pressed a few switches on it) The Glory of Evil for the Empire shall rise. *(Back at Jupiter) *'Nate': Aren't we gonna save Earth? *'Sakan': Thats what we have been planning to do the whole time! *(They went to a Redmark Lich as it flies out of the atmosphere and heads straight to Earth) *'Nate': What about your planet? *'Sakan': The only planet that we have been exiled by being sent here, but made a colony by ourselves to survive. *'Nate': Why were you exiled? *'Zack': Have you not listen to this mornin? *(Scene switches to a backstory during Sakan talking) *'Sakan': (flashback) After our failure to defend one of our citadels that you just took down, we have been exiled to this planet for us to die. As a matter of fact, we haven't die... *(Scene swithes to the present) *'Nate': Damn. Sorry for forgetting that *(They manage to arrive on Earth) *'Sonic': So what do we need do first? *'Rayman': We should be able to call some support. Perhaps they could help us! *(They see mutiple wormholes, several Empire ships were coming out of the wormholes) *'Zack': Oh my goodness! Jul must've used the device that I just made to unleashed a swarm of Forerunner portals! *'Nate': What device is it!? *'Zack': The Portal Activation Key. This device that I have created during my corruption to serve Jul, has been design to create most of the portals for me to save up my portal activation. *'Nate': And how the fuck did they get it? *'Zack': Well duh, they have it so they wouldn't lose it. *'Nate': Then we need to take it from them! *'Zack': I am afraid that would be impossible. *(They suddenly encountered an Empire Kraken approaching) *'Sonic': Don't say that! *'Nate': Dammit guys! There's a Kraken blocking our way! *'Zack': Don't just stand there! *(They tried to get to the Kraken, but it suddenly shooted out laser shots rapidly) *'Nate': Dammit! He's too powerful! *'Sakan': Did you just called a vehicle a he? *'Sonic': Calm down Sakan, we've already established that he's a fucking idiot. *'Nate': The hell did you just call me!? *'Sonic': Just fucking destroy the vehicle! *(Nate climbs on one of the Kraken's legs, get inside to the lowest level, finds the Forerunner core and destroys it) *'Nate': I got it! *'Sonic': Good! Get out! *(Nate escapes the Kraken as it explodes) *'Sonic': Damn, the Empire are much stronger than before! *(They ranned to Chicago when it is invaded by multiple Empire ships) *'Zack': Seems like we're too late. *'Sakan': I think we are going to need a better way to clear out these Empire Air Forces! *(Several Redmark ships, Swords of Sanghelios ships, Galactic Republic ships, and Protectors of Irk ships were approaching, fighting the Empire fleet) *'Redmark Navigator': Sir, turns out we weren't the only heroic alliance in the galaxy. We allowed these other good clans of other heroic armies to help us defend the planet by saving the humans! *'Sonic': Guys, we have an army at our side! *(They joined the battle, killing several Empire ground forces, recusing citizens, and taking out Empire ground vehicles) *'Nate': Guys, be prepared for another round! *(They see several Promethean Knights approaching) *'Sonic': Oh shit! *(They fought the Knights until they see Empire Wraiths approaching) *'Nate': (starts killing the Wraiths) Guys, try harder! *(They heard rumbling as a Forerunner Guardian suddenly rose out of the ground) *'Sonic': What the fuck is that!? *'Sakan': Haven't you remember!? It's one of the Guardians that were Forerunner. *'Nate': Guess who's the fucking idiot now? *(The Empire Air Forces and Ground Forces got abaoard the Guardian as it leaves to it's portal) *'Sonic': Where the hell are they going!? *'Sakan': I don't know, but we need to follow them! *(Scene shows to Jupiter as the others could see the hole) *'Thel': By the time it passed, surely Slim would starve to death by anytime. *'Rtas': We might have to wait. Right now it's time to go to Blackonark to put an end to the portals once and for all! *(Scene switches to Blackonark) *'Jul': Do they believe that I could loose by the heroes, they are fools! *'Evil Sandwich': But how are we suppose to defeat them by then? *'Jul': Easy enough, we shall send every trooper to eliminate the heroes for the Empires' Glory of Evil! (Evil laughs) *(Back with the others) *'Sonic': So have you been prepared for this? *'Nate': Yeah, let's do a final showdown! A one way ticket to kill that bastard Jul. *(They jump into the portal as the movie ends) Category:Transcripts